Transition
by Deandra
Summary: Theodwyn is uncertain about changes in her life. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 154 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 154 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Went back and was rereading some old Chronicles, and happened to read "Yule" and "You Want What?" again. That sparked this particular notion.**_

_**Hopefully you'll find this - I still haven't seen alerts on the last two stories I posted. **_

**Transition**

**(late March, 30 IV)**

"Theodwyn?" Freawine called, as he came through the door to their cottage. He was home a bit later than usual, and it surprised him that there were no candles burning. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light coming from the dying fire, and spot his wife curled in a chair and staring into the embers. Slowly he moved over to crouch beside her, reaching for her hand. As he did, he noticed something she was holding. After a brief study of it, he recognized it as a wood carving.

"Theodwyn? What is the matter, my love?" he asked softly.

For a long while, she did not respond, but finally she whispered, "I went to see the Healer this afternoon."

Though unintentional on her part, her words caused his heart to slam into his ribs and apparently become lodged there. "Is…is something ailing you?" he asked fearfully.

"No, nothing unusual," she replied, but her tone did not reassure him or start his body functioning normally again.

"What did they say?" he persisted, determined to get more information before he allowed panic to take him.

Now she hesitated, but finally she told him, "I am with child."

Still she sat staring toward the fireplace, and her listless behavior was worrisome to her husband. He, himself, could not resist a thrill of joy shooting through him, making him want to bolt into the street and shout the news for all to hear. But that must wait until he got to the bottom of Theodwyn's response to this good news. "Does that…trouble you, my sweet? I…I think it is wonderful," he hesitantly told her.

"Yes…I suppose it is, but…." Her voice trailed off and she did not finish the thought.

Standing, Freawine pulled her up into his embrace, then turned and settled in the chair with her on his lap. "Tell me why this does not please you, Theodwyn. What is the matter?" He pressed a kiss to her head and snugged her close.

It took some time for Theodwyn to marshal her thoughts, and then she attempted to explain what she did not quite fully understand herself. "I…" she began, then paused, running her hand over the carving. The motion caused Freawine's eyes to shift there.

"Is that the Oliphaunt my father carved for you?" he grinned. "I did not know you still had it."

She nodded slowly. "I have not kept many mementos of my childhood, but I always loved this." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he let his own head come to rest on hers.

"I remember when Father made that, and how worried everyone was that it would not satisfy your longing to have an Oliphaunt for a pet!" he smiled. "You were a most determined child!"

Involuntarily, Theodwyn smiled also, then sobered again. "I…this seems all that is left of my childhood. When I bear my own child, I will never again be a little girl," she murmured, then confessed, "That frightens me."

Freawine's arms tightened about her as he began to understand her emotions in this matter. He had little experience with such things, but usually he had found direct honesty to serve best. "No, you will never be a little girl again, except perhaps to your father who will always see you as such." They both smiled at that, and then he continued, "But you have not been a little girl for some time now, even without a child of your own. Yes, that perhaps makes it official, my love, but you are grown, you are married and you order a house of your own now – those are not things little girls do."

He felt her nod agreement, somewhat reluctantly, and then he added, "Still, your childhood is not entirely lost, for you will continue to live it through your own children now. I do not think the best mothers ever entirely forget what it felt like to be a child. Already you have proven you are up to the challenge with Lissa's children. You will be a wonderful mother, sweetness. Do not think otherwise. Yes, you will now be responsible for taking care of another – our child, or children if we are blessed with more – but do not think there is no one to take care of you. I will always fill that role quite gladly, though I confess I am very pleased you are my wife and not my daughter!"

Theodwyn giggled at the remark, and turned to kiss him in response, suddenly very glad of that particular detail also. For several moments they became lost in one another, and then slowly they resumed their former position of their heads resting together. "I…I should change now," Theodwyn commented, her brow knit. "I must act more like a mother would–"

Freawine cut her off. "No. No, you do not need to change. You are Theodwyn and I love you just as you are. And if his mother is a bit different than other mothers, our son will come to appreciate it as much as I do, I am sure," he asserted.

"Son? What makes you think it is a son rather than a daughter?" Theodwyn teased, feeling some of the tension leave her.

"I would be content with either, but your family and mine seem inclined toward male children. I am betting that our first will be a son!" he laughed.

"And you do not mind that I am not the traditional motherly sort?" Theodwyn asked with a sly grin.

"Not at all," Freawine blithely answered, failing to note the warning sign.

"Then you will not mind that I have failed to fix any supper this evening and our meal will be haphazard?" she laughed, wrapping her arms about his neck.

His stomach growled protestingly in response, and for an instant his face reflected his dismay. Then with a grin, he rose, setting her on her feet. "Not a problem! I happen to know that your father was just heading in for supper as I was leaving tonight. If we hurry, I am sure they will welcome unexpected guests with excellent news such as a grandchild in the offing. Surely they will wish to feed us for providing them with such, do you not agree?"

Theodwyn laughed and moved out of his embrace, catching his hand and drawing him after her toward the door. "Excellent reasoning, dearest! Just do not drink too much celebratory wine on an empty stomach. I am in a delicate condition and unable to carry you home tonight!"

THE END

8/2/07

Freawine 30, Theodwyn 22

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
